prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Gamettsu
is one of Dokurokushe's minions and a humanoid turtle dressed like a roman legionary. He first appears in episode 4. He is part of the Dark Magician Trio with Batty and Sparda. History Gamettsu meets Mirai in the forbidden library and attacks her. She runs away to meet up with Riko as he then summons a Yokubaru from two books but both girls fly away on a broom, Gamettsu attacks them, but a mysterious light distracts the Yokubaru and the girls are teleported to the top of the bookshelf where they transform. He then orders the Yokubaru to attack them again. After facing it head-on, the girls use Diamond Eternal and purify the Yokubaru and Gamettsu gets blown out of the library from the attack and is then soaked by a passing rain cloud and retreats. After fighting against Pretty Cure in various episodes, he steals the Linkle Stone Garnet and challenges them to a duel on a remote island, powering himself up for this. He is defeated by the Cures while in their Ruby Style forms in episode 18, and, without his magic, looked like a regular turtle. It is later proven that he still retains memories, as he aids Batty in a fight by lending him his old magic staff. Gamettsu had a large role in the comedic episode 29, where the villains filled the roles of various villainous Cinderella characters. Gamettsu played the bodacious mother of Mofuderella, who tries to win the heart of the prince. Later in episode 44, Sparda tries to revive her old friends. She seeks out Gamettsu, who was fighting sharks at sea in his turtle form, captures him using her web and brings him before Orba. Orba changes him back to his powerful form and he has a small reunion with Sparda and Batty. He teams up with Sparda, and immediately takes interest in Cure Felice as he hasn't fought her yet. He has a small fight with Cure Felice in that episode, but Orba interrupts it by restraining him, making him very upset. In episode 45, he has another fight with Cure Felice, but is again interrupted by Orba. Orba tells him and Sparda that they were merely his tools and nothing more, angering him even further. He then along with Sparda tries to attack Orba, only to be stopped by Orba's Donyokubaru and subsequently being changed back to his original form by Orba. He becomes part of the Yokubaru fusion that defeats Orba's Donyokubaru. He made his final appearance in episode 50 when he tries to fight Mirai and Riko in his original form, but they escape through the purple portal. Appearance Gamettsu is a bipedal turtle-like person with light blue skin, gray hair and red eyes. He wears a dark blue-green helmet on his head with a yellow plume sticking out on top. He also has similar-colored armor on his arms and legs. His shell is dark green with a skull design on the back and two brown belts across his chest. He is small in stature, but muscular, and his armor reminds of a roman legionary armor, the skirt and the plume being characteristic. In his powerful form, he destroys his shell and grows larger and more muscular, and his head hair and the plume start to grow as well. His skirt becomes longer and his chest is visible due to the shell missing. Personality He is a fierce and strong soldier, dubbing himself a instead of a magician. He seeks fights as challenges to prove his strength and is excited by strong foes. Following his defeat at the hands of the Cures, he is satisfied as he gave his best and met his match, until he hears about a possibly stronger Cure, that is. He calls the clashes with Pretty Cure "sacred battle" and planned the fight in episode 18 to have a dramatic setting (an island at the end of the world), and send them a formal invitation to battle in the form of a delicate origami construction. He also values punctuality and gets angry at the Cures for showing up late. All of this makes his passion and perfectionism apparent. He is very confident in his knowledge about the Cures as seen in episode 14 when he rips apart a book given to him by Yamoh that contained information about them. Abilities Like Batty and Sparda, he is able to create Yokubaru with dark magic. He can also use the power of dark magic to transform into his powerful form, in which he looks more muscular and dangerous. Songs Gamettsu's voice actor, Nakata Jouji, has participated in an image song for the character he voices. *Beauty of truth (albeit not singing, only talking to Batty and Sparda) Trivia *Like Kintoleski from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Kumojacky from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Gamettsu wants to fight the Cures to prove their strength. *His shell burst in his powerful form, but when Batty fuses with Gamettsu's power, Batty gains the shell. As the shell is considered an asset that way (protective gear), shedding the shell should not mean the shell is a liability. It is unknown why he would discard an item which makes his winning chances higher. *Gamettsu is introduced by Yamoh to Dokurokushe, and is called a "seasoned fighter" in his description. This is curious as Dokurokushe supposedly created Gamettsu's humanoid form, and he should know about him and his fights. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains